


Колыбельная

by Fanfiction_Johnlock



Series: Рози Уотсон [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16698685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Johnlock/pseuds/Fanfiction_Johnlock
Summary: Момент, когда Шерлок подслушал, как Джон поет Рози колыбельную, становится последним шагом в долгую и счастливую жизнь.





	Колыбельная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868678) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Шерлок бы поклялся, что это было случайностью. Только несколько недель назад они вернулись на 221В, и Шерлок собирался показать Джону результаты недавно проведенного эксперимента. Он не перестал проводить эксперименты с появлением Рози, да и вообще они старались оставить свою жизнь такой, какой она была до появления в ней малышки. Насколько это было возможно. Конечно, теперь в нее входила пара маленьких ножек, бегающих в гостиной, и повышенная защита от всевозможных опасностей, которые ребенок мог встретить в квартире на Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок поднялся наверх и остановился у комнаты Рози, услышав то, чего никогда не слышал ранее. На шотландском языке Джон что-то тихо напевал низким, нежным голосом. Потрясенный, Шерлок застыл. Часть его разума пыталась перевести напев на английский, но в основном Шерлок был ошеломлен тем, насколько хорошо Джон на самом деле пел.

Он никогда не говорил, что умеет петь. Джон мог подпевать радио, когда убирался в квартире, но Шерлок уже давно к этому привык. Возможно, ему не стоило этого делать. Настолько тихо, насколько только мог, Шерлок заглянул в комнату.

Зрелище, которое предстало перед его глазами способно было растопить чье-либо сердце. Джон сидел в кресле-качалке, и его лицо было освещено только маленьким ночником. Он осторожно и нежно держал Рози на руках, покачивая ее. Малышка уже почти спала, и, закончив песенку, Джон встал и аккуратно положил ее в кроватку, целуя в лоб.

Шерлок повернулся к выходу из комнаты, не желая быть замеченным, но случайно наступил на одну из игрушек Рози. Он впечатался в стену, стараясь сохранить равновесие, что привело к еще большему шуму. К счастью, к этому моменту Рози спала достаточно крепко, чтобы не проснуться, и даже не пошевелилась, когда потревожили ее сон. Шерлок едва успел привести себя в нормальное состояние, прежде чем Джон вышел и закрыл за собой дверь.  
— Тебе что-нибудь нужно? — тихо спросил он.  
— Это неважно, — ответил Шерлок, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять игрушку, об которую споткнулся.  
— Должно быть важно, раз ты пошел меня искать, — сказал Джон, забирая у Шерлока игрушку. Он приоткрыл дверь, чтобы поставить ее на полку, снова закрыл ее, и повел Шерлока вниз по лестнице.  
— Я не знал, что ты ей поешь, — сказал Шерлок, когда они спустились.  
— Конечно, пою, — ухмыльнулся Джон, — мама пела нам с Гарри, когда мы были маленькие.

«До того, как скончалась», — неслышно прозвучало в конце.

Шерлок сглотнул.  
— Ты в самом деле хорошо поешь.

Джон пожал плечами.  
— Я пел в хоре примерно пять минут, после чего папа сказал, что это не для меня, и отвел меня на регби.  
— Мне кажется, мы уже установили, что твой отец был концентрацией плохих решений.

Джон подошел к своему креслу и удобно в нем устроился.  
— Он заставил мою маму выйти за него замуж, но не принял ее смерть на себя.

Шерлок начал было говорить, но тут же замолчал, сглатывая. Не было необходимости указывать, что Рози тоже будет расти без матери, и, несмотря на это, Джон уже сделал намного больше, чем его отец. Вместо этого Шерлок пошел на кухню и вернулся с двумя чашками чая, поставив одну Джону на подлокотник кресла. Джон открыл Библию, хотя Шерлоку было известно, что Джон совсем не религиозный человек. Возможно, они просто слишком много всего пережили.

Шерлок взял скрипку и тихо начал играть мелодию, похожую на ту, что чуть раньше пел Джон. Джон посмотрел на него, подняв глаза от книги.

Надеясь, что угадал, Шерлок перешел на другую традиционную шотландскую песенку, и, мягко улыбнувшись, Джон отложил книгу и встал рядом с Шерлоком. Он повернулся лицом к огню в камине и еле слышно начал подпевать. Сердце Шерлока наполнилось любовью, но он не позволил эмоциям захватить его и просто продолжил играть, позволяя голосу Джона окутывать и омывать его. Они составляли хороший союз: голос Джона гармонировал и сливался со скрипкой, пока песня не подошла к концу. Сняв скрипку с подбородка, Шерлок обнаружил, что мелко дрожит.  
— Джон, — мягко произнес он.

Джон лишь грустно улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
— Все в порядке.

На мгновенье их взгляды встретились, они пристально смотрели друг на друга в свете огня, после чего Джон вернулся к креслу и взял чашку чая. Шерлок отложил скрипку и лег на диван, чтобы подумать. К тому времени как он вышел из Чертогов Разума, Джон уже ушел, в доме было тихо, хоть атмосфера и вторила тому, что только что произошло.

***

На следующее утро Джон ушел на работу, оставив Рози Шерлоку. Шерлок обнаружил, что совершенно не против следить за малышкой, наблюдая за тем, как она исследует окружающий ее мир, за ее естественным любопытством. В основном она все еще без умолку болтала, но иногда Шерлок ловил ее за тем, что она сидела и думала, будто бы подражая Шерлоку.

Пока погода была хорошая, они решили прогуляться в парке. Шерлок тщательно сложил сумку с подгузниками, одел Рози, и вскоре они уже шли по тротуару.

Шерлок сел на лавочку у детской площадки, внимательно следя за Рози, когда она начала играть с другими детьми. Б _о_ льшим облегчением, чем он мог признать, было то, что Рози, кажется, ладила со всеми.

Ближе к обеду небо заволокло тучами; Шерлок заметил, что Рози немного проголодалась и начинает капризничать. Он собрал ее домой, думая только о том, что никогда не предполагал для себя такой жизни.

Вернувшись обратно, Шерлок посадил Рози в гостиной, прежде чем пойти приготовить для нее питание. Он даже поел вместе с ней. Она пробормотала что-то ужасно похожее на «спасибо», когда он поставил перед ней тарелку, и Шерлок тепло улыбнулся. Он погладил ее по голове и сел рядом, предвкушая вторую половину дня.

***

Вернувшись домой, Джон обнаружил, что Шерлок и Рози спят, уютно устроившись на диване. Шерлок проснулся и передал Рози Джону. Он поднял ее, обнимая и прижимая к себе.  
— Папа, — звонко сказала она, прижимаясь к нему и обнимая за шею.  
— Ты хорошо себя вела с Шерлоком? — спросил Джон, поглаживая ее спину.  
— Лок холоший, — провозгласила она, — парк!

Шерлок сел, наблюдая за ними.  
— Мы ходили в парк. Вернулись до того, как начался дождь.  
— Я рад, — Джон обнял ее, и Шерлок ушел в кухню, зная, что Джону нравится проводить с Рози время после возвращения с работы.

Не обращая никакого внимания на предметное стекло, Шерлок наблюдал за ними поверх микроскопа. Примерно через час его телефон завибрировал.  
— Миссис Хадсон дома? — спросил он, снова входя в гостиную.  
— У нас дело? — спросил Джон, поднимая глаза от чайного сервиза, которым делился с Рози.  
— Если миссис Хадсон нет дома, то нет.

Джон закатил глаза.  
— Шерлок, я говорил тебе, что ты не должен жертвовать расследованиями ради нас.

Но Шерлок уже это сделал. Он провел слишком много времени без Джона и знал, что с Джоном ему работается намного лучше. Рози и Джон всегда были на первом месте. Некоторые вещи не подлежали обсуждению.  
— Пойду посмотрю, — решительно открыв дверь, сказал он и спустился по лестнице.

Как повезло, что миссис Хадсон этим вечером просто устроилась перед телевизором и была очень рада принять Рози. Шерлок написал Лестрейду, что они скоро будут, когда они садились в такси.

Убийство было не очень интересным. Возможно, шестерка. Они отправились в погоню по всему Лондону, следуя подсказкам и дедукции Шерлока. Ближе к рассвету они оказались на берегу Темзы в ожидании прибытия Лестрейда и ареста подозреваемого.

Джон зевнул. Шерлок заметил это, но продолжал следить за подозреваемым. Увидев, что темноволосый мужчина неожиданно бросился к реке, Шерлок выскочил из укрытия и побежал за ним.

Мужчина обернулся, услышав, что за ним кто-то гонится, в эту секунду Шерлок увидел блеск оружия и бросился вперед. Он неловко хмыкнул, когда, борясь за орудие убийства, они оба покатились к воде. За мгновение до того, как они оба упали бы в воду, Шерлоку удалось остановить их странную схватку, усевшись сверху на мужчину.  
— Брось это, — сказал Джон.

Шерлоку не нужно было смотреть вверх, чтобы знать, что Джон наставил пистолет на подозреваемого.  
— С чего бы? Все равно собираюсь сесть за одно убийство, — мужчина перекатился, подгибая Шерлока под себя, и они оба полетели в реку.

Шерлок успел сделать один глоток воздуха, прежде чем с головой погрузиться в воду. Он потерял хватку на подозреваемом, но сильные руки вытащили его за заднюю часть пальто. Шерлок смутно заметил мигающие огни полицейских машин, пока два других офицера вытаскивали все еще сопротивляющегося мужчину.  
— Боюсь, орудие убийства где-то ниже по течению, — начиная дрожать пробормотал Шерлок подошедшему Лестрейду.  
— Мы позаботимся об этом, — ответил Грег, с сочувствием его оглядывая.  
— Я отвезу его домой, — сказал Джон, снимая промокший Белстафф с плеч Шерлока. После погружения в Темзу пальто потребуется тщательная чистка.

— О чем ты только думал? — спросил Джон, качая головой и осматривая Шерлока на наличие любых других травм.  
— У него было оружие, — ответил Шерлок так, будто это все объясняло.  
— Он мог ранить тебя или еще чего похуже, — Джон помог Шерлоку встать на ноги, накинув его пальто на руку и ведя его обратно к главной дороге.  
— Лучше меня, чем тебя.

Джон остановился. Шерлок смутился, увидев гнев на лице Джона, когда тот повернулся к нему.  
— Что это значит? — обманчиво спокойным голосом спросил Джон.  
— Рози уже потеряла одного родителя, — сопротивляясь своему желанию сделать шаг назад ответил Шерлок.  
— Ты не можешь меня опекать, Шерлок, и ты знаешь это, — рука Джона непроизвольно сжалась.

Шерлок сглотнул и встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Я и не опекаю. Я взял тебя с собой этим вечером, разве не так? Но в момент серьезной опасности лучше я буду расходным материалом.

Джон сделал шаг вперед, полностью входя в личное пространство Шерлока.  
— Никогда, Шерлок. Ты не расходный материал, и никогда не смей даже думать так.  
— Но…  
— Я уже потерял тебя однажды, Шерлок. Почему ты думаешь, что я смогу выдержать это еще раз? — что-то в голосе Джона оборвалось, и он отвел взгляд.  
— У тебя есть Рози. А еще миссис Хадсон, Молли, Лестрейд…  
— Но они не ты, — Джон снова посмотрел на него, показывая весь гнев и страх, что он сейчас испытывал.  
— Они и не ты тоже, — Шерлок протянул руку, касаясь плеча Джона. Не найдя сопротивления, он прижал Джона к груди. Возможно, только недосыпание сделало его уязвимым?

Джон схватил рубашку Шерлока.  
— Я не могу потерять тебя снова, — повторил он.

Шерлок погладил Джона по спине, находя это похожим на то, как он недавно успокаивал Рози.  
— Ты не потеряешь, — пообещал он.

Шерлок обрадовался, что они были вне поля зрения Ярда, увидев, как Джон дрожал в его руках. Солнце едва встало, но с каждой минутой становилось все светлее и светлее. Шерлок наклонился и прижался головой ближе.  
— Джон?  
— Что? — Джон отступил назад, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Когда я собирался уйти… Когда я прощался тогда, на крыше… Я собирался сказать кое-что еще…

Джон кивнул, все еще не поднимая взгляда.  
— Я знаю, — тихо произнес он.

Шерлок сглотнул. Джон вздохнул, собрался с мыслями и посмотрел на Шерлока. Около минуты Джон внимательно изучал лицо напротив, а потом наклонился и нежно его поцеловал.

Шерлок открыл глаза, когда Джон медленно отстранился.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказал Джон.

Если бы можно было остановить течение жизни в одном моменте, по-настоящему удержать его навсегда, то Шерлок выбрал бы этот. Речная вода капала с его волос, одежда Джона промокла, пока он вытаскивал Шерлока. Восход солнца над Лондоном. Отражение огней полицейских машин в окнах зданий вокруг них. Джон смотрел на него с выражением всеобъемлющей любви, и сказанные только что слова все еще висели в воздухе между ними.

Джон двинулся первым, подталкивая Шерлока к главной улице, а город вокруг них начал просыпаться. Шерлок вздохнул. И еще раз.  
— Я постараюсь быть более осторожным, — в итоге сказал Шерлок, подзывая такси.  
— Я рад. Рози нужен ее «хороший Лок», — Джон улыбнулся ему, и впервые за долгое время Шерлок подумал, что, да, все будет хорошо.

***

Рози провела у миссис Хадсон большую часть следующего дня. Шерлок первым принял душ, не забыв оставить Джону достаточно горячей воды. Он знал, что должен хотя бы попытаться уснуть, поэтому пошел в кровать. К его удивлению, после душа Джон пришел и лег рядом, и через несколько минут Шерлок услышал тихий храп. Шерлок прижался к его груди и заснул гораздо быстрее, чем обычно.

Они забрали Рози в конце дня, что привело к эпической истерике, когда Джон запретил ей взять с собой горсть печенья. Джон отнес ее в комнату, где она плакала еще какое-то время, но к ужину она вернулась в свое обычное настроение.

После ужина Джон и Шерлок устроились на диване перед телевизором, где показывали какую-то банальную развлекательную программу для детей. Шерлок прислонился к Джону и обнял его. Все казалось таким естественным и домашним, будто дыхание.

Спустя какое-то время Джон встал, чтобы искупать Рози и подготовить ее ко сну, а Шерлок взял ее игрушки и убедился, что специальный слон был в кроватке. Он все еще был в детской, когда Джон вошел с Рози на руках. Усевшись в кресло-качалку он прижал малышку к своей груди. Шерлок хотел было выйти, но Джон покачал головой в знак протеста.

Шерлок присел на пол, пока Рози сосала большой палец и слушала, как Джон снова пел колыбельную. Шерлок прислонился к двери, чувствуя, что тоже начинает засыпать. Он проснулся, когда Джон толкнул его пальцем ноги, очевидно, после того, как уже уложил Рози.

Шерлок поднял руку, и, посмеиваясь, Джон повел его вниз.  
— Если бы я знал, что с тобой это сработает, то попробовал бы гораздо раньше.  
— Может быть, какое-то забытое событие детства, — размышлял Шерлок вслух.

Джон потянул его на себя и поцеловал.  
— Не начинай думать сейчас.  
— Если ты настаиваешь, — успел сказать Шерлок, прежде чем поцеловать его в ответ.

Джон обнял его за шею и углубил поцелуй, чувствуя что-то теплое и нуждающееся в его прикосновении. Шерлок тихо застонал и взял его руку, когда им пришлось разорвать поцелуй.  
— Она немного поспит, — сказал он, ведя Джона обратно в постель.  
— Не удивляйся, если она скоро придет искать нас, — улыбнулся Джон, следуя за ним.  
— Уже поздно, — наклоняясь за следующим поцелуем пробормотал Шерлок.

Джон положил его на спину и поцеловал почти благоговейно. Шерлок провел пальцами по волосам Джона.  
— Мы не должны, если ты не…  
— О, я хочу, — сказал Джон, — причем на протяжении уже очень долгого времени.

Он раздел Шерлока, целуя его обнажающуюся кожу, но избегал шрама в середине груди. Шерлок наклонился и потянул рубашку Джона через голову, изучая губами шрам на его плече.

Джон вернулся к поцелуям в губы, и некоторое время они так и лежали, просто пробуя друг друга. Их руки скользили по обнаженной коже или запутывались в волосах, их тела прижимались друг другу, даря тепло, и Шерлок чувствовал упирающееся ему в бедро возбуждение Джона. Вместе с поцелуями это ощущение заставило Шерлока дрожать от предвкушения — такого кайфа он и представить не мог.

Расстегнув брюки Джона, Шерлок стянул их вниз вместе с нижним бельем. Джон обхватил рукой член Шерлока, легко поглаживая, после чего поднял голову, улыбнулся Шерлоку и начал спускаться вниз по кровати. Шерлок застонал, когда Джон обхватил его ртом.

Джон явно делал это раньше. Отодвинув в сторону любые другие мысли или умозаключения, Шерлок позволив себе сдаться. Он никогда не мог представить себе это, хотя какая-то его часть и надеялась… но реальность была намного лучше. Он провел пальцами по волосам Джона, с тихими стонами отключаясь от реальности.  
— Джон, — прошептал он через несколько минут.

Снова подняв голову, Джон вытер рот и посмотрел на него в полумраке.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня, — голос Шерлока прозвучал спокойно и уверенно.

Джон кивнул и встал с кровати, чтобы сбросить с себя оставшуюся одежду. В это время Шерлок избавился от брюк, все еще болтающихся на щиколотках. Взяв смазку, Джон нежно поцеловал его, осторожно раскрывая.

Шерлок выгнулся навстречу его прикосновению и потянулся вниз, чтобы погладить возбужденный член Джона, от чего Джон застонал, опуская голову, чтобы оставить легкие укусы на беззащитном горле и ключицах Шерлока. У Шерлока чуть не закружилась голова от затопившего его желания.  
— Пожалуйста, — едва слышно прошептал он.

Шевельнулся между его бедер, Джон поцеловал Шерлока еще раз, прежде чем встать на колени между раздвинутых ног и осторожно в него погрузиться. Они стонали, двигаясь вместе и идеально дополняя друг друга. Шерлок притянул Джона еще ближе, упиваясь ощущением наполненности и тем, как его член терся между их телами. Дыхание Джона становилось все тяжелее по мере того, как он двигался.

Прошло немного времени, прежде чем они оба кончили. Джон с тихим стоном наполнил его — Шерлок последовал сразу же после этого, оставив следы от пальцев на его коже.

В течение долгих минут они лежали в темноте, их сердца все еще тяжело бились от осознания того, что только что произошло, от реальности, в которой они потонули. Джон пришел в себя первым, осторожно выходя из Шерлока.  
— Нам нужно привести себя в порядок.

Кивнув, Шерлок последовал за ним в ванную. Они вытерли друг друга, надели пижамы и вернулись в постель. На этот раз Джон свернулся клубочком вокруг Шерлока, наверное, немного нуждающийся в объятиях после секса. Он вздохнул и успокоился.

Шерлок обнял Джона и поцеловал его в висок.  
— Джон?  
— Ммм…  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Как только Шерлок начал погружаться в сон, послышался звук маленьких бегущих ножек. Пососав большой палец, Рози вскарабкалась на кровать, прижалась к Шерлоку и пронзительно долгим взглядом посмотрела на Джона, прежде чем закрыть глаза.

Шерлок улыбнулся и обнял их обоих. Они были его семьей, его домом.


End file.
